This invention relates to a system for loading and downloading items and, more particularly, to a system for automatically loading and downloading rounds of ammunition from an aircraft.
With regard to a specific gun system (i.e., the GAU-8/A 30mm) in a particular aircraft (i.e., the A-10), it was desired that an ammunition loading/downloading system attain the following goals: eliminate all linking and the like of rounds of ammunition; eliminate the need for ammunition clips; utilize standard 20mm ammunition containers with 30mm partitions; provide positive round control at all times; eliminate handling of individual rounds by personnel; enable uploading and downloading to be done simultaneously; separate unfired rounds from spent cases; eliminate loading debris; allow in-the-field selectibility of ammunition; provide a rapid interface with the aircraft; require minimum maintenance; exhibit great mobility; be able to be mounted on a standard Air Force ammunition trailer; and, repackage unfired rounds downloaded from the aircraft. However, no such ammunition loading/downloading system existed.
We have invented a unique ammunition system which not only attains the above-mentioned desired goals, but also does so automatically.
Therefore, we have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.